You Can Burst My Bubble Anytime
by KamiSamaNejiMaki
Summary: From that a-hole that gave you Lost Time Memory comes a Fem!Ereri one-shot. Short version: Levi has a huge crush on Eren, Eren loves raspberry gum, and Hanji is a good friend to Levi. Enough said. Yuri; features fem!Levi, fem!Eren, and nonbinary!Hanji. Don't read if you mind cussing or female x female relationships.


_Author's Notes: I really love the fem!Ereri pairing, but there are so few out there that I tried my hand at writing a one-shot. It could be totally shitty, but I only spent a day on it, so no harm, no foul. Anyway, send in a review if you liked it or hated it. If it get enough positive feedback, I might do another one with this pairing another time. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _What I would give for a single kiss…_

Levi sits in her usual lunch spot in the shade of her favorite tree, slowly sipping on the still-warm jasmine green tea from her thermos, the floral scent flooding her senses and reminding her of her beloved crush.

 _Everything about her is absolutely perfect - from her chocolate brown hair, thick and slightly wavy in its usual half-up half-down hairstyle, to her warm, golden skin, kissed by the sun and without a single imperfection. She just radiates warmth with her easy grins and her smiling eyes, a gorgeous blend of green with gold flecks that no picture can properly capture. And her laugh - fuck, that laugh puts angels to shame. It's the most beautiful sound that has ever blessed my ears. And her lips are a dainty shade of pink, but full with a perfect cupid's bow, like a budding rose blossom in spring. I can't_ not _watch her lips as she chews on her favorite raspberry gum, which is_ all _of the time. Aren't one's nipples the same color as their lips? I wonder if that's true. I bet she has adorable nipples on those bountiful breasts of hers, that bounce just so when she runs, just like her perky little ass. And those thighs! If I was able to get my face between those Amazonian thighs, I would be too happy to mind getting crushed by them; they just ooze power and sex appeal-_

"Hey, Levi!" Hanji calls, bounding over and interrupting Levi's turning-quickly-erotic daydream.

"What the fuck do you want?" Levi scowls, putting down her thermos.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you. Do you want a piece of gum?" Hanji offers, holding out a strip of gum wrapped in silver paper.

"Did you do anything to it?" Levi asks suspiciously, wearily eying the proffered strip.

"No, of course not!"

Levi raises a slim eyebrow, skeptical of Hanji's words.

"Look, I learned my lesson from the time when I put the muscle serum in your tea, though I still maintain that it was successful in making you five times hotter than you already were. Seriously, you should be thanking me for what it did to your thighs and your butt. But the ass-whooping you gave me taught me not to put anything in the stuff I give you, at least without your consent. I'm not too upset; I just do all my experiments on Erwin now."

Levi snorts, taking the gum from Hanji, unwrapping the foil and popping it in her mouth.

"Is this raspberry gum?" Levi asks slowly, chewing thoughtfully.

"Yup."

"And isn't raspberry Eren's favorite flavor of gum?"

"Yep. Aren't you astute?"

"Hanji, what did you-"

"Look, I'm tired of you two dancing around each other, so I took matters into my own hands. You can thank me later."

"What the fuck-"

"Hanji, you ass! Where did you run off to?"

 _Fuck, even when she's cussing Hanji out, her voice is beautiful._

Eren finally catches sight of Hanji and Levi sitting under the tree and runs over, her boobs bouncing with each step. Even when she stops running and starts yelling at Hanji, Levi doesn't register a single word Eren says, too caught up in staring at her angel and slowly chewing her gum.

 _Oh my god, Eren's outfit today… That green off-the-shoulder top that not only brings out her eyes, but also shows off her delectable breasts? And that denim mini skirt that gives me the most amazing view of those powerful thighs? All of her clothes hug her curvy figure like they're painted on. I am going to hell for sure…_

"For the last time Hanji, where the fuck is the last piece of my raspberry gum? Don't try to deny that you stole it from my bag!" Eren shouts.

 _Hanji upset Eren by stealing her last piece of gum? I'm going to make sure that they pay for this! No one upsets my goddess and gets away with it!_ Levi seethes.

"I don't have it anymore. Levi took it from me and ate it." Hanji claims, pointing at their friend.

 _Oh, fuck. Hanji didn't!_

"Did you eat my last piece of gum, Levi?" Eren growls, turning on Levi.

 _Hanji totally did. I'm so fucking screwed. Maybe if I beg for forgiveness, she'll spare me?_

"I-It wasn't on purpose, I swear! I didn't know that it was yours, or that it was your last piece! If I had known I wouldn't have taken it! I'm so sorry! I'll buy you a new pack after school, okay?"

"Are you still chewing it?" Eren asks, suddenly calm.

"Um, yeah. Hanji just gave it to me a minute ago." Levi admits.

"Perfect." Eren declares, straddling Levi's lap, grabbing the front of Levi's pastel purple dress and connecting their lips.

Levi is frozen in place as she tries to process what is going on.

 _Is Eren… is Eren kissing me?_

Eren's lips are warm against Levi's, her free hand coming around the back of Levi's head to cup it and move it closer, her long fingers lacing into Levi's silky black strands as her intoxicating lavender perfume permeates Levi's entire being.

 _Oh my god, Eren is kissing me._

Levi kisses back, sinking into Eren's lips and letting her take control. Eren's lips smile into Levi's as she kisses Levi again and again, warming Levi's cheeks with a burning flush. The hand that was grabbing the front of Levi's dress grasps Levi's sleeve and pulls it down before dipping down beneath the neckline and into Levi's bra, her warm hand groping Levi's modest breast. Levi gasps, and her parted lips creating an opening for Eren's tongue, which makes its way into Levi's mouth, charting every inch. Eren removes her hand from Levi's bra after one more squeeze, coming to the back of Levi's head to lightly scratch her nails against Levi's scalp and down the back of Levi's neck, sending chills down the rest of Levi's spine that has her hands clamoring for purchase on Eren's hair, trying to replicate the feeling for her. After what feels like a short eternity, Eren's tongue retreats back into her mouth with a small moan, Levi's tongue desperately trying to chase after it. Eren giggles, wrapping her lips around Levi's tongue and sucking on it as she pulls away. Her lips trail across Levi's jawline and down her neck, occasionally blowing on the wet marks to make Levi shiver in ecstasy and keen in delight. Her lips eventually latch onto Levi's shoulder, suckling and nibbling at one spot until she leaves a mark, just as bright red as the rest of Levi's face. Satisfied with her work, Eren dismounts, leaving Levi collapsed against the tree with mussed up hair and clothes, a hickey, bruised lips, red cheeks, and lungs gasping for air. Eren quickly fixes her hair and looks down at Levi, taking in how utterly wrecked she looks with a light smirk.

"I did it for the gum. Thanks for giving it back." Eren winks.

Levi's tongue roves her mouth, but finds it completely empty. Eren chews loudly once, twice, before blowing a bubble and popping it. She winks once at Levi before turning and flouncing off, the ruffles along the bottom of her skirt bouncing as Levi watches her leave.

Hanji busts out laughing, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as she rolls around on the ground in delightful hysteria.

"Oh my god, Levi! The look on your face is priceless!" Hanji cackles, but Levi doesn't even react, mind still reeling from the intense make out session that she just received from her long time crush.

Her mind is finally starting to wrap around what just happened by the time Hanji's laughter has started dying down two minutes later.

"Are you mad at me, Levi?" Hanji asks, a little worried that their friend still hasn't said anything.

"Not even a little."

"Jeez, Levi! You're so whipped. Come on, fix your clothes already!"

Levi snaps out of her trance to realize that her appearance is completely indecent, and works to quickly fix her hair and straighten out her dress. She is immensely thankful that the hickey on her shoulder is mostly covered by the sleeve of her dress, because she doesn't have any concealer that she could use to cover up the bright mark on her porcelain skin. She reaches into her bra to quickly adjust her breasts and feels a small piece of paper. Levi frowns, pulling a gum wrapper out of her cleavage. She's about to crumple it up to throw it away when she notices some black ink on the inside of the wrapper.

 _537-2426 - Eren 3_

Levi whips her phone out, typing in the number and tapping out the fastest message she has typed in her entire life and hitting send.

"What's that, Levi?" Hanji asks, trying to see the gum wrapper as Levi saves the number to her contacts.

"It's just a gum wrapper."

Levi's phone buzzes, and her attention is back on the screen.

 **From:** 458-8968 (User)

 **To:** 537-2426 (Green Eyes and Hot Thighs)

 _I hope you know that you just stole my first kiss for a piece of fucking gum. Take responsibility._

 **From:** 537-2426 (Green Eyes and Hot Thighs)

 **To:** 458-8968 (User)

 _Buy a pack of raspberry gum and meet me at the Starbucks on the corner of Maria Avenue and Wall Street at 4:00. Who knows, maybe I'll try to steal your gum again? ;)_

 **From:** 458-8968 (User)

 **To:** 537-2426 (Green Eyes and Hot Thighs)

 _Is this a date?_

 **From:** 537-2426 (Green Eyes and Hot Thighs)

 **To:** 458-8968 (User)

 _I hope so. Is that okay with you?_

 **From:** 458-8968 (User)

 **To:** 537-2426 (Green Eyes and Hot Thighs)

 _Fuck yes._

 **From:** 537-2426 (Green Eyes and Hot Thighs)

 **To:** 458-8968 (User)

 _Then don't make me wait. ;)_

Levi groans audibly, shutting off her phone and shoving it in her backpack. Hanji sends Levi a questioning look as she finishes the last of her tea.

"I am so whipped…"

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Levi's phone number is ilu-vyou and Eren's phone number is les-bian. I thought it was funny, sue me._

 _This story is adapted from the following tumblr prompt:_

Person B hides Person A's package of their favorite flavor of gum and takes a piece from it. Person A is freaking out because gum is their life. A soon gives up and decides to hang out with B. Once A enters the room, B starts chewing loudly on the gum they stole from A. A starts planning revenge but thinks of a better plan. A then gets B's attention and starts a heated make out session. Once they pull away for air, A grins at B and says, "I did it for the gum." and B soon realizes that their mouth is empty. A starts chewing loudly.

 _I took some creative liberties with the prompt though because I don't like following directions and I thought it would be more fun this way. Hanji needs to get a life._

 _Please drop me a review on this story so I can improve my writing in the future._


End file.
